


Pretty in blood

by Mishti_Indigo



Category: The Loved Ones (2009), 킬링 스토킹 | Killing Stalking (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Crossover, Kidnapping, Multi, POV Multiple, sangwoo and eunseo are creepy as hell, the loved ones spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishti_Indigo/pseuds/Mishti_Indigo
Summary: Every year before prom Sangwoo chooses one victim out of the horde of girls chasing him, however this year he might've found someone more interesting to play with...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just watched The loved ones, and there are so many things that reminded me of Killing Stalking. The main character Lola has a creepy song that she plays over and over again just like Sangwoo :S not going to say anything more bcuz then i'll just spoil the movie.

Bum’s POV:

Bum looked at his watch feeling anxious, he was already 10 minutes too late. He hesitated before opening the door to the classroom knowing that everybody would look at him when he opened the door. Ever since Bum could remember, he had always been paranoid about people looking at him. Somehow it always felt like people were judging him whenever they looked at him. Bum always felt like people were disgusted by him for being different and that they wanted to pick him apart with their mean gazes. Bum had always been shunned and neglected by everyone around him and that's what he was used to- 'perhaps that's why I'm so afraid of being looked at' Bum thought too himself.  
Bum quitly walked into the classroom while keeping his gaze low trying to avoid looking into peoples eyes. He quickly scanned the classroom to find an unoccupied table. There was only one table available at the back. He quickly went to the table and sat down on the chair. He took out his pen and notebook from his backpack, trying hard to focus on what the teacher was saying. After a while, the teacher told the students to divide into groups for a group assignment.  
Bum looked down at his notebook with sad eyes, knowing that no one would ask him to join their group unless the teacher told a group that they'd have to include him. But as usual Bum was invisible and the teacher didnt even notice that he didnt have a group.  
Suddenly Bum heard some laughter coming from the right side of the classroom. Fearing that someone was laughing at him he quickly looked to his right. The laughter came from a group, a girl was laughing at something one of the students, Sangwoo had said. The girl started flirting with Sangwoo and he gave her a smile. Everyone in the group seemed almost transfixed by Sangwoo, something about him attracted everyone.  
Bum's gaze lingered on Sangwoo, something about how he was always so kind and made people feel at ease around him fascinated Bum. Sangwoo was very handsome, he was tall with sandy blonde hair with an undercut and muscular. He was everything Bum wasn't, 'he is so outgoing charming' Bum thought.  
Suddenly Sangwoo’s head turned towards Bum and he looked into Bum’s eyes. He looked intensely into Bum’s eyes almost like he knew Bum was watching him. Bum instantly felt his cheeks heating up because of Sangwoo’s sudden eye contact. The corners of Sangwoo’s mouth turned slightly upwards and he gave Bum a little smile. Bum felt so startled by the smile that he instantly turned his head away from Sangwoo. “Is he still looking at me?” Bum thought. Even though Bum was looking to his left he still felt Sangwoo’s eyes on him. ‘OMG, i must’ve looked so awkward. Why did I turn away so quickly? He probably just smiled at me to be nice’ Bum thought to himself. When Bum quickly glanced towards Sangwoo, Sangwoo wasnt looking at him anymore- he was talking to his group members. ‘That’s what i thought, he only smiled at me to be nice and his eyes just happened to meet mine Bum thought.

 

Sangwoo’s POV:

Sangwoo knew Bum were watching him, Bum did it almost every lesson thinking that he didn’t notice. Every lesson he could feel how Bum’s eyes bore into him, yet he always ignored him feeling a sick pleasure from knowing that if he looked back Bum would get startled. Somehow today of all days, he felt like he wanted to look back at Bum. Maybe it was because Bum was late today and therefore more anxious, maybe it was because his fake friends were extra boring today, but somehow Sangwoo felt like playing with Bum a little bit today. Sangwoo wasnt new to having everyones attention and wasnt surprised that Bum was interested in him. People had always been drawn to his fake persona, the charming and confident man who treated everyone with kindness. Little did they know that it was all fake, a facade created by Sangwoo to deter people from seeing the real him. ‘It’s funny how everyone falls into the same trap’ Sangwoo thought.  
Even though Sangwoo had ignored Bum for a long time, he had always been a little bit curious- would a timid little creature like Bum reciprocate if he showed interest? Would he be able to lure Bum into his trap? ‘I’m going to try a new tactic, I’m going to ask him to prom’ Sangwoo thought to himself with a deranged gleam in his eyes.  
Every year girls would swarm around him when it got close to prom. Sangwoo never asked anyone to prom, he was disgusted by the pack of girls desperately trying to cling to him and get his attention- hoping to be asked out to prom. He didn’t want to be like the other guys- almost all of them trying to come up with lame promposals so they could get a girl to say “yes” in hopes of getting laid. Sangwoo didn’t need to chase girls, they chased him. Every year he would chose one of the girls who swarmed around him, not as his prom date but for other things. This year however, he ignored all of the girls- he already knew what he wanted.  
Sangwoo determinedly walked to the hallway and leaned against a locker to wait for Bum. Soon Sangwoo saw Bum walk into the hallway, his shoulders were slumped down and he looked down not noticing Sangwoo. 

Bum’s POV: 

Bum quitely opened his locker and began shoving books into his backpack. He closed the locker door and gasped when he saw Sangwoo walking up to him. Bum hadn’t noticed that Sangwoo was in the hallway and immediately blushed when his eyes met Sangwoo’s. Sangwoo was looking intensely into his eyes just as he did during the lesson.  
“Hi, Bum. I didn’t mean to scare you” Sangwoo said softly giving Bum his signature smirk.  
“N-no i-it’s okay” Bum said avoiding eye contact.  
“So I was wondering, would you like to go to prom with me?” Sangwoo asked.  
Bum couldn’t believe Sangwoo were asking him out to prom, he felt so nervous and chocked that he could barely say a word. Bum could feel his heart throbbing and his palms getting sweatier.  
“Uu-uhmm excuse me” Bum finally managed to get out. Bum turned away from Sangwoo and sprinted down the hallway away from Sangwoo. Sangwoo’s question was as such a surprise that Bum didn’t know what to answer, he felt utterly embarrassed and shocked. ‘How could a guy like him want to go to prom with someone like me? He probably only did it because he made a bet with someone’ Bum thought to himself as he sprinted down the hallway. 

Sangwoo’s POV:

Sangwoo stood there watching Bum’s quickly retreating back, his right eye twitching. Sangwoo’s fists were clenched tightly with veins popping on the back of his hands. ‘I can’t believe this scrawny little shit just dissed me’ Sangwoo thought pissed out of his mind. “He is going to be fun to play with” Sangwoo said to himself with an evil gleam in his eyes. 

Too be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't feel motivated enough to finish the second chapter after KS ended, going to try to finish the third chapter faster. I miss Sangwoo and Bum so much :'(

Bum was sitting on the edge of his bed with his shoulders hunched forward looking down. 'I made a complete fool out of myself in front of Sangwoo' Bum thought to himself. Bum lay down on the bed feeling tired and lonely, thinking about how his life turned out the way it is. For as long as he could remember he had been lonely, never having a regular life like the other kids at school. His parents died in a car accident when he was just a baby and ever since then he'd been living with his grandmother- a woman who barely awknowledges his existence. Sometimes he felt as if the only reason his grandmother decided to take care of him was because she felt responsible, not because she loved him. During all his years at school he had been shunned or bullied by others, sometimes even by the teachers. Bum had hoped that things would change as he got older, that he would get friends and fit in like everyone else, but something about him always seemed to make other people treat him as an outsider. 'I wish I was like everybody else' Bum thought to himself with tears in his eyes. As his sadness grew in his chest his tears gushed out, and before he knew it he fell asleep...

'THUD, THUD, THUD!!' Bum woke up hearing a sound coming from the door. Startled he looked around the room. He looked at his watch- it was 7 am in the morning. Bum felt his skin crawling and his heart beat faster, why was someone hitting his door this early in the morning?!  
Slowly he walked to the door, making sure not to make any sound. He looked out through the peep-hole seeing Sangwoo stand outside. 'What?? Why is Sangwoo standing outside?' Bum thought feeling his face heat up as he nervously started fidgeting. He felt relieved that it wasnt a stranger but uneasy at the same time. 'DING DONG! DING DONG!' he heard Sangwoo yell. Bum slowly opens the door and looks up at Sangwoos face. "Hi Bum" Sangwoo says with a smirk on his face. "H-Hi! Sangwoo. Why are you here?"  
"Just wanted to check up on you, you seemed so anxious when we talked yesterday, are you okay?" Sangwoo asked. "Oh, uhm I'm fine- it's just that I was in a bit of a hurry yesterday" Bum lied awkwardly. "Ah I understand, anyway do you want a ride to school?" Sangwoo asked with a gentle smile. "Uhm, sure, I'm just going to take my bag". Bum didnt really feel like taking a ride to school with Sangwoo, but he also didnt want Sangwoo to think he didnt like him. He had already ignored Sangwoos question about prom yesterday like the awkward idiot that he is, and saying 'no' to Sangwoo now would just make him seem really rude. He was just going to have to deal with the awkward tension between them during the car ride, Bum thought. 

Bum quickly stepped out and locked the door, Sangwoo smiled and held up the car door like a perfect gentleman. Bum blushed and looked down to avoid meeting Sangwoo's eyes, and quickly stepped into the car. Sangwoo stepped into the driver seat and leaned towards Bum to put on his seat belt. He was so close Bum could feel Sangwoos breath against his shoulder, Bum squirmed uncomfortably in his seat- this was too much for him. All of a sudden Sangwoo looked into Bums eyes and Bum felt his cheeks heat up. 'God, there isnt enough air enough in this car' Bum thought briefly meeting Sangwoos eyes and then looking out feeling like he was going to burn up. "There, now you are safe" Sangwoo said with a playful tone to his voice. He retreated back to his seat and Bum finally felt like he could breath again. 'Why did he help me put my seat belts on?' Bum thought feeling tense and uneasy.

For the rest of the car ride both of them were quiet, Bum didnt know what to say so he looked out the window while Sangwoo drove the car. Now and then he would glance at Sangwoo thinking about how handsome Sangwoo is. Bum felt relaxed now that the awkward tension between them had faded a little bit. This wasnt so horrible after all, Bum thought looking at the field of grass on the side of the road. Soon he could see the school building, which made him feel even more relaxed- soon he would be all by himself again. They got closer to the school but instead of driving in to the parking lot Sangwoo kept driving past the school. 'Why would he drive past the school, it must be a mistake' Bum thought. Feeling slightly panicked Bum looked at Sangwoo. "Uhm, Sa-Sangwoo, I think you drove past the school" Bum said.   
"I know, we are not going to school" Sangwoo said, his voice hard. Sangwoo looked over at Bum, his eyes had turned cold and blank. Bum felt a shiver run down his spine and he turned stiff. "Wha-what do you mean Sangwoo?", but before Bum got an answer he felt Sangwoo's large hand press against his face. The last thing he saw was Sangwoo grinning before everything turned dark...

Too be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> \- this is my first ever fanfic so feel free to leave feedback :)
> 
> -I don't own Killing Stalking or The loved ones.


End file.
